


Cowboys

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cowboys, Foreplay, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Bashir rides into a dusty western story where he is confronted by Garak.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 4





	Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> B- Bashir  
> G- Garak  
> Make up the rest

B makes his way into the saloon, his hat covering his eyes. He sits at the bar. He is approached  
S: New to these parts?  
B: Not at all  
S: Then you know you're in a rough part of the west  
B: I like challenges. Call me Sheriff  
The stranger sits by him looking brave  
S: So I suppose you know about the bandit raiding our small town for all its worth  
B: Does this mysterious man have a name?  
S: They call him .. G  
The crowd start talking behind his back  
B: When will he be back?  
S: Before night fall. Good luck

Twilight comes and B stands looking off into the sunset. A figure silhouette peers over the horizon. Onlookers barakade their doors and windows. B makes his way to the center of the road. G sits on his horse staring directly toward B. there is a moment of pure silence between them  
G: Can I get off the horse? Its starting to chafe  
B: G, you're ruining it  
G: Fine! Sheriff B I assume?!  
G slides off the horse and it runs out of sight.  
B: Your reign of terror has come to an end G  
G: What are you going to do about it?  
B hovers his hand over his holster. G copies with a grin across his face.  
B: So it comes down to a duel between an ex-spy and the genetically engineered. Fascinating  
They both draw and fire. There is a splash of red on both of them.  
B: My shoulder  
G: Torso  
B: I think I won that time  
G: Neither of us hit vial organs  
B: Bullshit, if you didn't get medical help, you’d be dead. I win  
G: Fine! I'm still sore from the horse ride  
The villagers start to come out from their hiding places  
B: Computer, delete all fictional characters  
They all disappear  
G: Good enough foreplay?  
B: Eh. Keep it going. Lets see where it goes  
G: Oh no … I've been vanquished  
B: G!  
G: Fine!  
G falls over and starts writing about. B ties him up and drags him to the sheriffs holding cell

G: Not quite O’s office, but meh  
B: Can you please take this seriously  
G sighs  
G: Is my crime punishable by death  
B: You’ll be hung at dawn  
G: (not the first time I've heard that) Surely I can earn my way out  
B: For the crimes you’ve committed, that's a lot of making up to do  
G reaches out and grabs B’s crotch through the bars. B is dragged as close to G as he can get him.   
G: I can atone  
B dangles the keys in front of G but out of reach. G kicks his leg through the bars and trips B up. B hits the floor and gets dragged closer. G takes the keys.  
G: Come and get em  
B opens the unlocked door  
B: Very observant G  
G: I’ll observe you in a minute  
G drags B into the cell and throws him onto the bed. G locks them in the cell and throws the keys.   
G: I wouldn't try anything risky if I were you  
B:Is that a threat?  
G: Call it a warning  
B nods and lunges at him. G twists his arm around his body and slams him against a wall  
G: Told you not to  
B: What are you going to do with me?  
G: I've already done it  
B looks up to see his free hand has been cuffed to a pipe by the bed.  
B: Uh oh  
G: Now .. about that atonement?


End file.
